


How It Should've Always Been

by risque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Brother/Sister Incest, Brothers, F/M, Incest, Polyjuice Potion, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Teen Pregnancy, Transformation, Underage Sex, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Ginny has tried to deny her feelings for her brother Percy by distracting herself with other lovers, and even a marriage to the most famous boy in the wizarding world.  It's never been enough, and finally the siblings are figuring out a way to make it work.</p><p>Percy knows why Ginny comes to him. Sometimes his sister needs to be utterly, thoroughly fucked and Harry's just Not That Kind of Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing a lot and would really love to make new friends who enjoy them as well, so even if you don't love this story, I'd love to hear from you. There are just not many people in the world who enjoy het incest, and I'd like to make more friends who do.
> 
> As an aside: You may consider this underage. They are both adults, but polyjuice potion is used on an adult to revert to the body of a teenager and have sex. Your mileage may vary on that.

Percy knows it's Ginny before he opens the door. He's not sure how, it's just a tingling sixth sense he feels. And it is. His baby sister stands there, all grown up. She's got a bag in one hand and a strange look on her face.

It's been probably three years since he's seen her—not since her wedding to Harry—but she doesn't let him study the changes in her face. She lets herself in, closes the front door and pushes him up against the wall to kiss.

Percy's suddenly half hard and bewildered, and very lucky to be home alone. He resists the urge to start peeling Ginny out of her clothes. “Gin! What . . . what're you doing?” It's very hard to pull away from that mouth. How many nights has he spent reminiscing over her?

“I'm fed up with Harry,” she says. She kicks her shoes off and lets her hair out of the bun it's been wrapped up in. “I thought I could make it work, and I love him, but.”

Percy knows. “But” sometimes his sister needs to be utterly, thoroughly fucked and Harry's just Not That Kind of Guy. Percy's not either, except when it comes to Ginny. Percy's not much of a lover at all, which probably explains why his baby sister is married and he's still not even seriously dating someone. Of course, there's also the fact that his little baby sister was his first fuck, and has always been the best.

He can't help himself and reaches out to run his hands over her backside. She's so much curvier than he remembers and it's strange. It's not the girl he used to fuck back at the Burrow, when they were both still at Hogwarts. “So you came to your big brother so he'd treat you right?”

“Yes.” She kisses his neck, and she's tall enough to do that now, which is also strange. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too. You've no idea.”

Grinning wickedly, she reaches down and squeezes him through his trousers. “I can imagine.”

Percy gasps softly. It's been WAY too long. “Let's go to the bedroom.”

“Wait. Not . . . not like this.”

“What?” He blinks as she pulls away.

She holds the bag out in front of him. “Last time we . . . It was weird.”

Percy wets his lips, remembering. The last time they had fucked had been a few hours before she'd married Harry. It had been unexpected, quick and fast in the bridal dressing room and although they had never talked about it afterward, they'd both agreed it was weird. It had been the first time they'd fucked in years, for one. Since she'd been in Hogwarts. They were older now. Somethings had changed. Percy hadn't wanted to dwell on what, but deep down they both knew: Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore, and neither of them quite knew what to make of her . . . womanliness.

“I finally found this,” she said, reaching into the bag. “I thought mum had thrown it out.” She pulls out a a fat coil of silky long red hair, tied with a bow. “Do you remember?”

It tugs at memories at the corners of Percy's mind, but he can't remember what.

Ginny walks to his kitchen and begins pulling more stuff from the bag. She pulls his cauldron off the stove and begins mixing ingredients. “The first time we fucked,” she says. “It's all so clear in my mind. I knew it was what I wanted for the rest of my life, and I knew just as clearly that because you were my brother it could never be. You said you wished it could always be like this. That I could always be like this. We wished we didn't have to grow old and drift apart and get married to other people. We knew then this was going to happen. So, that night, I swore I'd do what I could to keep it. Maybe you don't remember, but after that night, I went in my room and cut off a lot of my hair.”

Percy remembered her coming out in the morning with her long hair hacked to her shoulders. Although their mother had questioned why, somehow he never had.

Her potion is simmering now. She plucks one golden-red hair from the coil on the counter before her. “This is that hair.” She drops it into the potion, and it suddenly occurs to him what she's just made. His cock hardens in his trousers even more.

Polyjuice potion.

She puts it to her lips and drinks it down completely before he can say anything. Her eyes lock on his.

As he watches, his baby sister starts to change. It's subtle at first, but then grows more rapid. She shrinks several inches in height. Her face becomes softer, rounder. Her hair grows back to the length it was right before she cut it. Her curves begin to disappear, her breasts reducing several sizes. Her butt tightens and her tummy flattens.

Very soon he's looking at his baby sister when she was still his baby sister, bright-eyed and young, untainted by war and men and magic. She's so young, but so beautiful that Percy aches. This is how he remembers her. They'd made love for summers after that first time, but this is how she looked that first night, when she had been fierce and eager for him, but shy and timid as well. 

Percy swallows hard, unable to believe she's done this for him. For BOTH of them.

Her clothes hang on her now, far too large and baggy. She just wriggles her hips and her skirt and panties slide right off her. It takes only a few moments to unbutton her blouse and soon it too is on the kitchen floor. A comically large bra sits over her chest, which she shrugs right out of. Within a few seconds, she is naked and staring at him with those same fierce, determined eyes he fell in love with over a decade ago.

“Ginny.”

“It's not going to be weird this time,” she says.

By the time they make it to Percy's bedroom, he's shed his clothing as well, and begun stroking his cock hard. Ginny is so beautiful and this is so erotic he knows if he's not careful he'll come just from the thought of it. It's better than any of his fantasies have ever imagined. He thinks of all the hair in the ponytail on the counter and the careful way she used only one to complete the spell. If this works, he knows she'll want to do it again, and again, and again.

In the past, when they've fucked, Ginny's aggressively shoved him down on chairs or beds, straddled him and ridden his cock, grinding down on him from above. But that wasn't how it was the first time he snuck into her bedroom at the burrow and caught her masturbating and it isn't how she presents herself now.

She stretches out on her back and spreads her legs, trailing her fingers up and down creamy white thighs, toned from hours of Quidditch.

Her pussy is pink and wet, and looks so much tighter than it did the last time he saw it, before Harry's wedding. Ginny had a reckless phase during her years at Hogwarts, where she let more than a few boys use her, and use her well. He suspected she had more than a few toys that used and stretched that hole as well. It hadn't been unpleasant in the slightest when he'd fucked her before her wedding, but.

His mouth dried at the sight of the pussy before him now. If she had cut her hair the night after they'd first fucked, then it meant that now her pussy had reverted back, too. She'd been a virgin that night, which meant that now the only thing that'd ever been inside his baby sister's pussy was her big brother Percy's cock.

She smiles at his gaze and rubs a hand down her pussy, spreading her lips to reveal her perfect, tight hole. He can even see bits of the ring of her hymen still intact. She makes a soft pleased sound and flexes her pussy muscles, making the wet pink pulse and contract, trying to massage the cock that isn't inside her. “Oh, Percy,” she moans. “I haven't been able to get this wet in years.” She squeezes one of her small, pert breasts with her other hand. “Is it a good view?” 

“Very.” Percy's dripping precome on the bed when he crawls on finally, looking down at his perfect little baby sister. “I can't believe you did all this.”

“I can't believe I didn't do it five years ago.” She rubs her hand down through her pussy again and flexes the muscles inside. “Fuck me, Percy. Fuck me like you used to. Harder than you used to. I want you to destroy this brand new pussy with your cock. Absolutely destroy me, Percy. Please.” She gives her clit a little squeeze and moans. “It'll all revert in an hour or so, and we can do it again tomorrow.” Her pussy tenses again, wetness glistening as she works up her arousal. 

She keeps talking. “We can do it every weekend. Like this. Like I'm your baby sister again.” Her voice is even softer, higher pitched, and she uses it to her advantage, perfecting the image he'd so fallen in love with, of proud, fierce Ginny begging for sex. “Oh, please, Percy. Your baby sister needs her big brother's cock so bad. She needs it stretching out her tight little hole. Need it now, Percy. Need it so bad.”

Percy knows exactly when she goes from playing to really meaning every word she says, and only when her begging is in earnest and her pussy is so wet there's a puddle forming on the bed does he grip her legs and fold them back into the bed, lifting her ass off the mattress. He isn't gentle, just like she asked; he doesn't want to be gentle tonight.

He presses the head of his cock to that tight hole and marvels at the size difference; he's even bigger than he was the first time he used her body when it was this size. Ginny positively withes in anticipation beneath him, and then he drives his hard cock deep into his baby sister's nearly virgin cunt. Her walls are so new and tight that they try to resist his invading cock, but his thrust is so strong and hard he absolutely slams through her resistance. Ginny screams in that perfect mix of pain and delight she so loves and begins frantically trying to work her hips.

Percy holds her down and begins pistoning in and out of her tight perfection. If she hadn't gotten so wet first, he's not sure he'd be able to. She's SO fucking small and tight. Sweat pours down his back at the effort to keep from flooding her hole with come immediately. He pants and grunts and pounds her hole until she's sobbing in joy.

“Percy, Percy, Percy,” she babbles.

“My baby sister,” he gasps. He drives his cock into her, up to the balls, and leaves it there, deep inside her as he bends and kisses her. She whimpers and kisses him back, her hips twisting desperately, stimulating the cock deep inside her pussy.

“Yes,” she cries. “I love you. My big brother.” She squeezes his arse, trying to push his cock deeper. “My big brother's perfect cock, filling my hole. Fuckme, fuckme, Percy.”

He obeys, pistoning his hips again. She lets out cries of delight in response, working her pussy muscles the way she had before, so it's somehow even tighter.

“Why can't it always be like this?” she cries and reaches down and squeezes her clit. “Why can't I be with you? Why can't I always be filled by my brother's—” and her voice cuts off as orgasm over takes her. Her fingers try to rub her clit a little longer, but then she gives up as tremors tear through her.

Percy grits his teeth and fucks her harder, her words burning through him. They should be together. She is his perfect woman, and he is her perfect man. They should be able to fuck like this every night. They should be man and wife, brother and sister, lovers. She should be HIS, not Harry's. This hole should only be filled HIS cock, flooded with HIS come.

And as soon as he thinks it, he's doing it, shooting off ribbons of thick creamy come into his baby sister's nearly virgin hole. She screams when he does it, moaning into another orgasm herself. Her walls massage and milk his cock, drawing out even more thick come. It's been such a long time since Percy's even masturbated that he has so much. 

It's the longest and the hardest he's come in as long as he can remember. The world goes a little black as he focuses on the sheer pleasure of fucking his baby sister and filling her with his come, and how much she loves it. Her orgasms keep rolling through her, even after he finishes coming. He nearly collapses on top of her and keeps trying to fuck her, despite his cock going flaccid. He slaps it through the torrent of come in her pussy and moans into her ear.

Percy hikes her hips up so she's resting on his thighs, and then grabs a pillow and shoves them beneath her arse, propping her up in such a way that his come doesn't pour out when he pulls his cock free.

Ginny shivers and orgasms again when he does, her pussy muscle twitching and clenching again around a cock no longer there. Her pussy has swollen up beautifully now, trying its best to keep the come inside. He spreads her lips, looking at the utterly ruined hymen, and the red hole beyond. He certainly did a good job.

He shoves two fingers deep inside, which makes his baby sister cry out in unexpected pleasure, and then he scissors them open and smiles as he peers inside. It's dark down that glorious, twitching hole, but there's enough light to see the inch of milky white semen pooling against her cervix.

“Percy,” she mewls.

He thinks of the ways he wants to further use and abuse this perfect little body, but resists. For now, he wants her to stay just like this. “I love you so much, Gin.” He gently pulls his fingers out and presses her legs closed, sealing up that perfect inch of semen deep inside his baby sister. Leaving her hips propped up by the pillow, he stretches up and kisses her gently on the lips.

She's panting hard, little orgasms still shivering through her, but she reaches down and rubs her hand over her tummy, approximately where that inch of come has pooled inside her. “I love you more than you can ever imagined, but . . . I can't have your baby, Percy.”

Percy slides his hand over hers. “Why not?”

“Because . . . because Harry . . .”

“Will think it's his.” He kisses her again. “Our perfect little red-haired child would only remind him of his mother.”

Ginny moans softly, her mouth opening for another kiss as she warms to the idea. “Percy's baby.” Her thighs squeeze together until she gives herself another little orgasm. “I could have my big brother's baby.”

“You like the idea?”

“Yes. Oh, yes. Percy, please. Yes. Let me.”

Percy's never dreamed of being a father before this moment, but now he knows this is absolutely perfect and the way it should be. The way it was MEANT to be if they lived in a different society. “I want it. I want my little sister to have my baby.” He kisses her. “But, to be absolutely certain my baby sister gets pregnant,” he kisses her ear, “your big brother is going to have to fuck you much more often, and come deep inside you every time.”

“Yes, yes,” she gasps, shivering. “Every night, Percy. I'll apparate here every night. It's what I've always wanted. It's how it should've always been.”

“Yes.” Percy kisses her again, filled with more peace and contentment than he can ever recall, all the years of anger and bitterness at his family and the world absolutely falling away at this perfect revelation. “Everything now is exactly as it should've always been.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Ginny find a way to force pregnancy through the polyjuice potion, but the weight of motherhood while being forced to pretends she's happy with Harry starts to become too much of a strain, and Ginny seeks a way to escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter, though it is not currently written. Please let me know if you enjoyed this story and any direction you'd like it to go. I have ideas, but I always love to write things to please my readers.

To Percy's lament, it doesn't happen every night. Ginny's a successful business woman married to the most famous man in the Wizarding World. Leading a double life with her brother isn't easy. To the wizarding world she remains perfect and good and wholesome, attending celebrated galas with Harry on her arm, the envy of the world. She visits Percy only on the weekends, in the latest hours of the night, when Harry's asleep and she's sexually frustrated.

It's so much better to be with her for a few hours than to have nothing at all as it had been for nearly ten years, and yet it aches knowing that he has to always remain in the shadows. He can never take Ginny on his arm in public the way Harry can. He can never kiss her in the open, where someone else could see. They must always hide and sneak and pretend. Percy must sit at home, alone, night after night, hoping that Ginny will apparate in but never knowing if she will, or when.

And if that was all there was to it, perhaps Percy would get over his baby sister and her perfect little body. Perhaps his sexual desire would finally be satiated and he could seek out the love his heart also craved. But it isn't. There are nights Ginny apparates in and sobs into his shoulder. He sits alone all week, waiting, but she has to pretend. She has to pretend she loves her husband more than her brother. She has to pretend she enjoys the mild sex he wants to sometimes have with her. She has to pretend she wants to write Quidditch reports for The Daily Prophet or attend fancy balls with Harry instead of living as she truly wants—polyjuice-potioned back to fourteen and her big brother's willing sex slave.

She's trapped by the world. She loves Harry, but she is not in love with him. She doesn't want to hurt him; to leave him and humiliate him. And even if they quietly divorced, she knows she can never have what she really wants; she can never marry Percy and be his wife.

And so they live a lie together, stealing snatches of happiness in the darkest hours of the night, brief and fleeting, stretching them out in their memory to sustain them for a week or two or three until Ginny can slip away again and return to the world that is her true reality.

And though they try hard, she never grows with Percy's child. The polyjuice potion is to blame, but neither of them can bear to proceed without it; for the few hours they get alone together, they desperately need it to complete their fantasy.

After seven months of secrecy, Percy finds a way.

“I'm going to impregnate you tonight,” Percy whispers in Ginny's ear as soon as the polyjuice has taken affect. She's naked in the kitchen, her now too-big clothing just having fallen to the floor. He wraps his arms around her tiny waist and kisses her neck. “I've found the spell to force it.”

Her little voice catches in her throat, her nipples hardening. “What? But . . .”

“It's not dark arts,” he reassures her, caressing her sides. “It's not exactly light, but . . .”

She twists in his embrace, until she can press her naked little body up against his and reach up to throw her arms around his neck. “You've found a way to force impregnate me?”

“Yes.” Percy kisses his baby sister and she moans into his mouth, aroused completely by the idea.

“How?” she asks when they finally break the kiss.

“Magic.” Percy grins; one of his rare jokes. He lifts her up easily, carrying her into their bedroom. Already he has set up the intricate magic patterns required to strengthen the spell. He's placed powerful wards in each corner as well, and enchanted candles burning at six points around the bed. There are many light-magic fertility spells in the world, which they have tried, but when the polyjuice potion wears off they always fail. To force impregnate a woman takes a much stronger, extremely difficult and somewhat darker magic.

Ginny gasps when Percy lays her on the bed and she sees everything he's set up. It isn't dark magic, but it's just on the cusp of it. If used maliciously—against a woman's will—it certainly could be judged as dark magic use by the ministry. 

“I can't believe you did this,” Ginny says, amazed and adoring. She knows how much Percy needs to play by the rules.

“I love you,” Percy simply replies, crawling onto the bed over her, kissing her. “I want you to mother my child. I need to fill your womb with my seed; to make this happen.”

“Yes.” She kisses him long and languid, her little mouth hungry against his. “My brother's baby. Force my body to take it; to carry it.”

Percy grabs his wand off the nightstand and casts the final spell. Glowing, ethereal hands appear over him, locked into his control, and a haze of magic settles around his head, like a visor, letting him see the hidden things inside his baby sister's body.

“Oh, Percy,” Ginny gasps and spread her legs for him, hungry, loving, devoted.

Percy is so hard now, aroused beyond belief by his sister's willing acceptance of this. She is his utterly; truly his willing slave, eager to do anything and everything if it pleases him. She has never boasted or lied to him; she has never just used him for sex. She wants to mother his children as badly as he wants her to.

He sinks into her sweet, tight heat as she wraps her arms and legs around him, gasping and mewling in pleasure as he stretches her little fourteen-year-old cunt. She's so tight and small, every time, he has to fuck her hard to stretch her out to accommodate his full-grown man's width. She loves it. She lives for it; being stretched by her adult big brother.

The magic he has cast swirls around him, locking onto its target. His hands lay on her hips as he picks up his tempo, forcing her down onto his cock even as he furiously up thrusts into her, and the magic hands begin to penetrate her.

“Percy, Percy, Percy,” Ginny gasps as he fucks her. “My brother, my big brother, ohhhhh, inside me. I can feel the magic...” She arches her back.

There is a dual vision that swarms Percy's head; the sight of his baby sister writhing in sexual ecstasy beneath him, and the eyes of from the magic he has cast, allowing him to see where the magic hands inside his baby sister are. As his cock pistons in and of of her tight, narrow hole, his magic fingers trail through her, seeking the haven of her eggs.

“Ohhhhhhh,” Ginny cries, orgasms suddenly slamming into her as she feels her brother's magical hands questing through her small, sensitive little body. 

He locates her swollen ovaries and with his magical fingers he strokes and fondles them, coaxing and manipulating them, forcing his baby sister to ovulate one lucky egg.

“I found it!” he cries, shivering, nearly orgasming himself.

“I feel it! The hands, inside me! Forcing me! Ohhhh!!!” Ginny orgasms hard, unable to help herself. She loves him passionately, and not only does she desperately want to be force-impregnated by her brother, she finds it maddeningly arousing. “Yes, yes, force it... force it...”

Percy does. 

He forces her to complete the ovulation. The magic fingers seep into the egg, protecting it against the reverting affects of the polyjuice potion as it hurries down into her womb. “Safe. It's safe now,” he gasps and let's go just a bit, to focus instead now on fucking her, on filling his sister. He wraps her legs around his waist, folding her in half so he can deepen his thrusts and fill her completely. “My sister, my baby sister, mother of my child, finally, finally, Gin, oh!”

“Yes, Percy!!! Come inside me! Fill me! Fill my womb! Impregnate me, force it, force impregnate me finally, please, do it!! Ohhhh!!” She continued to orgasm. “My brother's baby!!”

White-hot arousal blasts through Percy and he finally releases, crying out in joy as he explodes inside his sister. Her clever, hungry cunt squeezes and milks him, making sure not a single drop of come remains outside of her womb. She wants to increase every chance of impregnation, even with the magic spell all but insuring it. Percy wants to chant her name, wants to cry out 'YES!' as his seed fills his baby sister's insides, but his orgasm is too strong to let him speak.

Ginny sobs in joy as Percy fills her. The magic lets them both intuitively know what's happening. Her little cervix is no match for her brother's potent load and his seed is soon in her womb, swarming around the egg he has forced her to ovulate. Percy kisses her hard as he feels the battle within begin; feels his seed breaking down the barriers around his sister's egg.

Orgasms continued to wrack through Ginny. Everything about the moment causes her to shudder in intense pleasure. She wants nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Only now, in bed with her brother ball's-deep inside her, his seed forcing its way into her egg, does she feel truly alive and real. Only now is she really Ginny Weasley.

The struggle continues for minutes as Percy kisses and slowly thrusts in and out of his sister, and then, in one brilliant white-hot moment, it happens. One moment Ginny is a little girl, empty and hollow, and the next her brother's seed breaks through her egg, burrows deep, seals up inside and she becomes pregnant.

Percy's body goes through the motions of orgasming again, though his seed is spent and he's exhausted. Yet the joy is so intense and profound he experiences the pleasure all over again. Ginny reacts even more intensely, shuddering passionately in joy around her brother. Her nipples turn to little rocky points, her clit firm and hard. Her body has never been more aroused or happy. If she could cast a spell to feel this way for eternity, with Percy buried ball's deep inside her, she happily would.

With trembling hands, Percy picks up his wand again, casting the last of the spell. It's a sealing, protecting spell. He casts a little bubble around his sister's fragile, impregnated egg; one that will protect it from the reverting affects of the polyjuice potion when it wears off in a few more minutes. The rest of her body will revert back to the way it was before she took the potion, only this time she'll remain pregnant.

Percy can't stop kissing her, his perfect baby sister. He can't believe his luck, to know and have a woman so perfect for him, so united in mind and body and spirit; someone who wants every single last thing he wants, in exactly the same way he wants it. Ginny is his soulmate in every single way.

“I love you,” she whispers, still crying tears of joy. “My brother, my perfect big brother... and now I have you with me forever.” She places a hand over her tummy. “Your baby. My brother's baby, inside me, growing, uniting us together, forever. Finally.”

Percy shivers in sheer delight. “Finally.”  
–

The polyjuice potion wears off again, but Percy's able to use the same arcane magic to gently probe his sister's body and confirm that her fertilized egg is still there, intact, already aggressively dividing and growing. They celebrate quietly, with a little feast and quite a bit of kissing and touching—even without the polyjuice potion reverting Ginny into her teenage state. 

She leaves only as the sun rises, for she has a long day of work ahead of her, as does Percy.

The baby grows inside her belly, strong and fast, protected by Percy's perfect magic spell. It's not long before Ginny is forced to tell Harry that she's pregnant. 

The news is a triumph for him. 

Like Percy, he has longed for a family of his own, and wished for the ability to impregnate Ginny. He has no idea she carries not his son or daughter in her body, but her older brother's, and, seeing how overjoyed he is at the news, Ginny feels she can never tell him.

Word gets out quickly, though, and soon the whole wizarding world crows with the news. 

The Boy Who Lived was going to be a father! 

Ginny turns down interview after interview from eager reporters, anxious to know the potential names for the child, whether it's going to be a boy or a girl, or how far along she is.

Even worse is turning down Harry, who wants nothing more than to rub her barely showing baby bump, or to kiss her. He's sensed the rockiness in their marriage prior to this, and it seems that her pregnancy has convinced him that everything is better now. He tells her frequently how happy he is and how much he loves her.

It breaks Ginny's heart. 

She doesn't want to hurt Harry, but she can't share his joy. He is not the man she wants rubbing her belly and kissing her. He's not the one she wants to see interviewed, beaming with pride. He's not the one she wants to be shopping with for tiny baby things. Her heart aches in longing to share the experience with Percy, and she aches in regret for lying to Harry, and the world.

Harry's happiness makes it more and more difficult to sneak away at night, as well. He wakes if she slips out of bed, and more than once she's had to cut short a visit to Percy by claiming she was just going to the toilet. And then she has to endure Harry wrapping his arms around her when she crawls back into bed, when she aches with every fiber of her being to be with Percy.

The happiest event in her life is absolutely killing her.

“I can't do this anymore,” she whispers one night to Percy, after a long sessions of hard, wonderful sex. Her polyjuice potion hasn't yet worn off, and so Percy is able to easily cradle her whole, tiny body in his arms. She feels so safe and secure, warm, content and fulfilled. Her body absolutely thrums with satisfaction. The thought of leaving this bed and her brother's arms to pretend she's happy again with Harry is just unbearable. “I can't go back.”

Percy softly, sleepily kisses the top of her head. He has truly out done himself in the sex department tonight and is nearly asleep, so content to have his beautiful baby sister where she belonges after an absence of much, much too long. She's already nearly five months along, and he feels he's barely seen her at all during that time. “So don't go. Stay with me.”

Ginny buries her face against her brother's neck. “Harry would freak out. He might even be freaking out right now, wondering where I am . . . I wish I could just tell him.”

“He'd never understand.”

“No. He wouldn't.” Ginny sighs. “But I can't live like this... I want you to be there when I have your baby. I can't imagine you not being there. I can't pretend Harry is you anymore. I just can't do it.” She squeezes back the tears in her eyes.

Percy comes a little more awake. “Oh, baby Gin.” He kisses her freckled shoulder. His heart aches for her. “I want to be there, too. Perhaps . . . I can wear his invisibility cloak, or . . .”

“That's not enough!” Ginny pulls back to look at him. “Harry shouldn't be there at all. Only you should. You're the father. You're the only one I want there in that moment. I want to have my brother's baby with only my brother there with me. I want to celebrate with you, together.”

“I want nothing more in the world than to be able to do that.”

“I wish Harry were horrible. I wish he were mean, so I could leave him. So that no one would ever blame me for walking away.” She shivers. “I wish I'd never married at all.”

“Oh, Ginny.”

“I've loved you since I was twelve. Since I knew what love is. Why couldn't we just be together?”

“The taboos of society don't make sense, sometimes. People would rather see us suffering in silence, or dead, than to allow us to enjoy the taboo of our incest.”

“I am dead. Out there, pretending that I'm Harry's wife. I'm dead. It's only when I'm here, with you, in this body, like this, that I'm alive.” She lets Percy kiss her, but her thoughts are elsewhere, and her eyes widen slightly as she contemplates an uncomfortable truth. “Maybe . . . we can make that reality.”

“What?”

“I'm dead when I'm not with you. They don't know it, but it's true. Let's just make that reality. Let's fake my death.” She shivers again. “Oh, it's horrible. Poor Harry will be beside himself with grief, but . . . but at least he'll never have to know this child isn't his. That it was all a lie...”

Percy is fully awake now, his heart pounding. “Ginny...”

“I can live here with you. I'll hide if someone ever comes around. I don't need to ever go out, not if I'm here with you. Oh, imagine it, Percy! Imagine me always here, always waiting for you to get home from work...”

It's a wonderful, but impossible, dream.

“Someone would find out,” Percy says. “The Marauders map would show you here, if they looked. And there are other spells that would find you out. And Mum and Dad would be so upset...”

“I don't care,” Ginny cries. “I don't! I love them, I do, but I can't live for them anymore. I have to live for me! Why should I hurt myself to keep from hurting them? They've had their happiness! I've only had tiny snatches of mine. There is nothing more important to me than this. Us. Our family. You and me and our baby. I will do anything to protect that; to keep us together.”

Percy kisses her adoringly. She frightens and strengthens him. “Me too, Gin. Me too.”

“Then let's run away together,” she whispers. “Now, before I have our baby. Let's fake our deaths, so they'll never suspect, and just go. Far away. America or . . . or Australia or beyond. Let's go somewhere they've never even heard of Harry Potter.”

Percy's heart is pounding in his chest. “You're joking.”

“I'm not. I'm not! Let's do it! I want to be your wife, Percy! I want to kiss you at the altar. I want to introduce you as my husband. I want to walk proudly down the street with you, hand-in-hand! I want to raise our children together, as a family, without fear or shame. That's more important to me than Harry's feelings, or Mum and Dad, or my career or anything. I want it so bad, Percy. Let's go. Let's go somewhere those things can be reality.”

It's insane. Absolutely mental. And yet, Percy can see it so clearly. He's dreamed of this all of his life. The idea of it possibly becoming a reality washes over him, and he begins to see as Ginny does. His career, the prestige of his job in the ministry, is just a drop in the bucket of joy that being with Ginny brings him. He could be minister of magic and not happy without Ginny beside him, and he could be pauper with her and be happier than ever before. It's a great sacrifice, to give all that up up for the chance at happiness with her, and yet he knows that it's the only thing they can do.

He nods, suddenly in complete agreement. “We'll turn our backs on the society that turned their backs on us. We'll run away together. This week. Let's make this permanent reality.” 

“Yes! Oh, Percy!” She flings her arms around him. “We can finally truly be together forever!! As we were always meant to be!”  
\--


	3. Future

Chapter Three:

One week turns into two, which turns into three. To perfect faking their deaths, Percy has to plan very carefully. The magic he has to learn is dark; some of it as dark as it gets. He justifies it to himself because they are being forced to use it. If society would just let them be together, he'd never have to practice the Dark Arts. He does not intend to make a habit of it; just to use it long enough to fake their deaths, though he can't deny that he loves the power it gives him.

He doesn't tell the details to Ginny, but one day he buys a pregnant cow and a bull and slaughters them in a quiet, efficient ritual. He applies the polyjuice potion to them afterward, doing his very best not to look at the transformed pregnant cow that now so resembles his sister. The work is not pleasant or easy, but the hardest part is yet to come.

Polyjuice is intended to last only an hour at most. Repeated doses can extend the life of the potion, with some strange side-effects if taken too long consecutively, but the dead cannot drink. But, in order to perfect their fake deaths, the polyjuice potion must last until the cows are buried.

There are dark, forbidden spells of preservation. The ingredients needed to complete them are expensive and dangerous to obtain. Percy breaks into over a dozen different shops and homes to gather what he needs, taking only a little from each location to avoid suspicious of theft. He steals trinkets along the way, selling them to muggles for muggle money, which he begins to amass.

After two weeks he perfects the Dark Arts preservation spell and leaves it simmering for a week, as required. They pack up the barest of essentials to take with them; things that won't be very much noticed in the mess they intend to leave.

On the final day, Percy sends Ginny on ahead to wait for him. She apparates to a lone hill on the Isle of Man while Percy arranges the bodies in his flat. For alibi, they scheduled a casual lunch together with Ginny visiting her brother. Percy's ruptured a natural muggle gas line underneath his house, letting the dangerous substance fill his kitchen. He positions the fake bodies around the table, sets out teacups and scones, glances around his flat one last time, checks the gas gauge, then takes a deep breath and apparates just as he lights the kettle.

The explosion destroys most of Percy's flat, but the bodies remain in tact enough to identify; the baby was a boy.

Percy appears beside the real polyjuice positioned Ginny on a blustery cold hill, and she flings her tiny body into his arms the moment he materializes. He holds her tighter and tighter as the impact of what they've done truly settles on him.

They have plans to quickly move from the hill they've apparated to. Percy has a room booked in Douglas tonight, before they make their way into Europe. From there the plan is to move to New Zealand, but he can't get started. Ginny's crying into his arms and the sun is setting. All he can think about is how the tiny, beautiful, pregnant girl in his arms is finally his and his alone now. “We did it,” he whispers into her ear. 

“Oh, Percy.” She stands up on her toes and kisses him. “Oh, poor Mum and Dad. Poor Harry. Poor Ron and George.” She sniffles. “We're horrible, horrible people.”

He kisses her cheeks and then her neck. “We were forced to be horrible people.” He slides his hand down his sister's side, affectionately stroking her pregnant belly. “We have a baby to think about now. Our child is the most important thing.”

“I know.” Ginny nods, placing her hand over his. “I know. I just feel horrible.”

“Don't.” He lifts his hand, until he can cup her small breast through the fabric of her shirt. His thumb circles around his sister's nipple and it instantly stands erect. He brushes his thumb over the tip. “This is how it should be. This is what is important now.”

Ginny's tears have stopped. Her voice has hitched in her throat as Percy plays with her nipples through her shirt. They're standing in the brilliant wide open and she doesn't want him to stop. “We can get married now,” she whispers.

“Yes. We can hold hands in public, and kiss, and I can rub your pregnant belly and not worry about people knowing the child is mine. I can look at you with all the deep desire I have for you and never worry if anyone sees.”

She nods. “It's the right choice. It hurts, but we've made the right choice.” She presses her small breasts into his hands. “Kiss me.”

He obeys happily, hungrily, capturing his little sister's mouth in his in such a carefree, joyful way. Percy's pain at losing everything but Ginny is channeled into loving and worshiping her: the one thing he's kept.

When they break away, Ginny's panting with arousal. She doesn't say anything, just reaches into her bag of holding and pulls out a thick flannel blanket and spreads it on the long grass. The sun has set and the hill is quite cold, but Ginny pulls her shirt off and unzips her skirt, quickly undressing. “Fuck me here, Percy. Fuck me raw. Make me yours.”

He can't even hesitate, though he knows this is dangerous, even though the hill is fairly remote. But Ginny is there, naked and pregnant and hungry for him, and all he can do is unbutton his trousers.

They sink down onto the blanket together in a clash of hands and mouths and tongues, tasting and exploring the joy of freedom. Percy kneels and Ginny straddles him, feverishly impaling herself on her brother's huge cock. She whimpers and moans as he desperately fucks her, tangling her hands in his curly dark hair. “Worth it,” she pants, rolling her hips, hard and fast, over and over. “Worth it, worth it. Forever worth it.”

Percy moans and grips her hips, forcing her up and down his cock, shuddering in delight at the added tightness five months of pregnancy brings Ginny's fourteen-year-old body.

He is lost in a sea of joy and bliss and so he does something he's wanted to do for ages and hasn't yet dare try—he puts his mouth on his pregnant sister's breast and uses his soft, firm lips to pinch open the milk ducts at the base of her nipple. Ginny orgasms instantly, hard and unexpected, as she suddenly sprays milk into her brother's mouth. Her pussy clenches tightly around his cock again and again as Percy pinches and milks her, over and over.

“Oh!! Oh!!” Ginny cries, unable to believe how intense the orgasms are. “Ohhhh, fuck!”

Percy can't keep up with how perfect it is; he's fucking his baby sister and sucking the milk from her breasts she's produced from being pregnant with his child. He raises a hand and pinches her other nipple in the same way his lips are, causing Ginny to orgasm again, even more intensely.

“Yes!! Oh, YES, Percy! Fuck! Yes! M-milk my tits! Oh my fucking fuck, yes, milk them, suck your baby sister's titties dry, fuckfuckfuck!!!” Orgasms continue to slam into her, over and over as Percy sucks and fucks his little sister.

His own orgasm builds fast and intense, held off slightly only by the concentration required in using his mouth and hands to properly milk Ginny. At length she takes matters into her own hands, increasing her tempo, squeezing and flexing her cunt muscles around him until he erupts, bursting forth a thick creamy fountain of cum deep inside her.

“FUCK YES!” Ginny cries. “It'll always be like this! Fucking my big brother, being milked and fucked, pregnant with his babies! YES! YES!!”

Gasping for breath as he comes, Percy blasts away deep inside Ginny while pinching her sensitive, swollen breasts, spraying jets of breast milk into the air all while she gyrates and grinds on him.

They perform for a very long time, orgasming together as the moon rises. They settle after almost an hour of frantic, passionate freedom-sex, shivering as the cold wind dries their sweat.

Ginny remains straddling Percy, his cock buried deep enough inside to kiss his sister's cervix. “Never forget this moment,” she whispers. “Penetrating me, milking me, under the light of the moon on our first day of freedom.”

“I'll never forget,” he whispers. “It's perfect.”  
–

It takes them almost a month to get to New Zealand as they travel Europe together without using magic, sight-seeing and relishing the ability to walk in public together without fear. Percy dyes his hair dark and changes his glasses to help further distance himself from any potential of being recognized. Ginny starts drinking polyjuice potion every hour, carried everywhere with her in a thermos, to always maintain her perfect fourteen-year-old form in public, though she's agreed to use the dark arts preservation potions once they settle in New Zealand and Percy can brew up another batch.

No one is looking for Percy or Ginny, for their bodies were found in Percy's flat a month ago, but even if they were, no one would recognize Ginny now, looking as she did at fourteen but pregnant. 

They travel through Europe, enjoying the sights. Though they intend to get married once in New Zealand, they pretend to be married while they travel. There are those that think Ginny looks quite young to be pregnant and married, but no one questions her further when they say she's eighteen and just small for her size.

They fuck at least three times a day, often in nearly public places. Percy lifts her up against dressing room walls, roughly taking her while she's wearing lingerie she went to try on for him. They fuck in parks, behind the dubious cover of bushes. They fuck on every beach they visit, half-hidden in tents, or behind large beach umbrellas, often pleasantly aware they're being watched. There are toilet stalls in every museum across Europe the siblings slipped into and made love in. They made a game of seeking out alleyways and shady corners to quickly have sex. And Ginny takes to always carrying a change or two of clothes with her, for Percy milks her constantly, often through her shirts or dresses, making her orgasm on a whim any time the notion strikes him.

She loves it; loves him; loves being so easily manipulated by her brother-lover. She wants to always be lactating and pregnant with her brother's child so he can reach over any time, pinch her nipples and send her quivering and squirting with pleasure.

When they finally get to New Zealand, it feels like coming home. Percy's quietly stolen and sold things all through Europe, so they arrive with a sizable amount of money; enough to put a down payment on a house and have enough left over to buy a big bed and simply furnish it and live for a while before he finds work. Ginny happily plans to be a stay at home mother.

The first thing they do after moving in is set up the dark arts polyjuice potion; it has to simmer for a week and both are very eager to let Ginny start using it. It's not going to keep her permanently fourteen, but the potion will last for almost a whole week at a time, and there are stronger, darker versions Percy can learn to brew if for some reason he needs to keep Ginny fourteen for a month or more.

“Our own house,” Ginny says once they've settled in. “Our own bedroom. Only ours.”

Percy kisses her, his little baby sister, and rubs her six-month pregnant belly, feeling for his daughter's tiny kick. The pregnant cow masquerading as Ginny had been carrying a boy, but Ginny was pregnant with a little girl. Their little girl.

She drinks the dark arts polyjuice potion that is strong enough that it keeps her transformed for a week at a time. They make a perfect set up so that she drinks her next dose with breakfast on the seventh day, an hour before the old potion wears off, so she never ever has to transform back into her old, sagging, aging twenty-seven year old body. She is forever Percy's nubile, fourteen-year-old sister. People eye them curiously sometimes, but no one ever asks. No one ever thinks she's really only fourteen, even though she looks every bit the teenager.

At her seven-month check up with a muggle doctor, they find out that their unborn daughter isn't developing as expected. She's healthy and vital, but she isn't where the doctor's expect her to be. They send her home without much concern, but want Ginny to come in for more frequent check-ups. 

Suspecting something, they visit a different doctor for her eight month check up and discover the same news—their daughter isn't developing anymore. Ginny's been pregnant eight months, but their daughter has only developed to approximately six months. 

They don't tell the doctor, but the siblings know why.

The dark arts potion is so potent, it froze even their unborn daughter in Ginny's womb. She's perfect and healthy, but frozen in time at six months. It's a baby bumb they can't hide, but it's not cumbersome or huge. They don't tell the doctor they're eight months along, and when they leave, they don't make a follow up appointment.

Ginny places a hand over her belly once they're back home and she's sitting on the couch. “What should we do?”

“We go back to the regular poly juice potions until you give birth. She developed fine when you were using that...”

“Yeah.” Ginny pats the seat beside her so Percy sits down next to her. She gives him a shy little smile that he knows means she wants her nipples suckled. “But...”

He bends and presses his lips against her shirt, right over her nipples. Even pregnant her breasts are small enough not to need a bra, and he chuckles as she stiffens with pleasure. Within seconds her shirt is damp with milk and Percy nips and sucks her through the fabric. After teasing his sister a little longer, Percy lifts his head. “But what?”

Ginny is so aroused she squirms when he stops, and it takes a moment for her to refocus on the conversation. “This is so nice, isn't it?” She pulls her shirt off, letting Percy drink in the sight of his naked, pregnant little sister. “We... we don't have to change anything.”

Percy blinks a few times. “What do you mean?”

“The potion... we don't have to switch back.”

“But, the baby...”

“Is perfectly fine, like this. I'm perfectly fine like this. WE'RE perfectly fine like this. Isn't this what we've always wanted? You... and me, fourteen, pregnant, lactating, perfect... Are we really ready to complicate everything with a baby?”

Percy aches to be a father, to bring life into the world via his sister, but he immediately sees what she's saying. They've had to hide their love for each other all of their lives. Having a baby will be wonderful, when it happens, but... with the potion working this way, why rush it? Why not enjoy his six-months pregnant, fourteen-year-old little sister for a little while longer? “You mean... stay like this? Stay pregnant?”

“Not forever,” Ginny says, her breath coming faster as arousal courses through her at saying what she's been thinking. “Just a little longer. A few months... m-maybe a year.” She gets to her knees on the couch. “I could be your pregnant little sister for a whole year, just like this.” She lifts her skirt—she never wears panties anymore—and shows him her little girl cunt, absolutely dripping wet with arousal at the thought. “It's so good when you fuck my pregnant pussy and milk me, Percy. It's SO good.” 

Aroused beyond belief and wasting no time, Percy pulls off his belt and kicks away his trousers, his hard cock free and dripping precome in his hand. Moaning in delight, Ginny straddles and squats down onto him without hesitation, whimpering as his huge cock forces open her tiny pussy as she hungrily slides down and starts grinding on him. She mewls and gasps, bouncing on her brother's massive adult cock as it splits her open, shuddering into orgasms almost immediately. “S-so big!” She clings to him as he starts thrusting up into her tight, pregnant teenaged cunt.

Percy pinches Ginny's nipples as he fucks her there on their couch, making her orgasm harder and harder each time her milk sprays. She cries out loudly in pleasure, her cunt responding in time with each orgasm, squeezing down around her brother's huge, invading shaft.

At six months, she's even tighter than she was when she wasn't pregnant. Percy's huge cock in her pregnant little girl cunt is way too big, but her intense arousal makes it work. She loves his size, his extreme hugeness; she loves that Percy has to absolutely force her to take his whole length, every time, and she screams in orgasm when he finally forces his cock all the way inside; when his thick, hard, veiny girth stretches her little girl cunt as wide as it can possibly stretch, and his hot heavy balls are slapping her tight ass and the head of his cock is banging over and over deep into her erogenous cervix. She orgasms the hardest when he's buried completely inside her little cunt like that and still she grinds down, wanting him even DEEPER, stimulating her clit against him, trying to swallow even more of her big brother inside her little teenaged body.

She clings to Percy's neck and shoulders as they make love on the couch, grinding and milking and fucking. She sobs in orgasmic joy as she so often does when her cunt takes control of her body, shuddering and quaking and trembling, pleasuring Percy all the while. “L-like this,” Ginny sobs as her brother forces orgasm after orgasm out of her. “L-let's keep it like this.”

“Yeah!” Percy agrees, clutching his little sister's hips so he can pick up the tempo and drill his cock harder and faster into her tight, pregnant cunt. She screams in joyous orgasm at the change, words lost to her utterly as her brother destroys her little girl cunt with his glorious, furious fucking. “Keep you pregnant and full for months, Gin! Gonna fuck and milk you like this for a year!”

“Yes! Yes! F-fuck and milk me every night for a year, Percy! YES! T-twice a day! F-five times a day! OH!!! OHHHHHH~!!!” She spasms uncontrollably with orgasms so powerful Percy has to hold her down and fuck her through them. She sees spots of brilliant white, her mind reeling in esctasy. 

“YEAH!!” He grits his teeth and destroys her little girl cunt. He wrecks her thoroughly, brutally, in a way that would leave her unable to walk in the morning if her potion didn't revert her back almost immediately. He makes her scream and scream with a torrent of orgasms, to the point where she almost blacks out, and then and only then does he release inside his sister, blasting a thick, hot stream of cum right up inside her clenching, quaking little cunt. 

He unloads rope after rope of thick, creamy hot cum inside his sister, dragging her shaking, orgasming, nearly unconscious body up and down his thick shaft to rub out every single last drop inside her.

He finishes, panting hard, seeing spots, and still little fourteen-year-old Ginny orgasms, unable to stop so long as her tight pussy is stretched open by her brother's massive shaft.

Loving her helpless and sexually blissed out like this, Percy continues to sexually abuse his loving, adoring, willing little sister. Without pulling out, he kisses and sucks her super sensitive nipples, making her spray milk into his mouth, and orgasm each time, so aroused now she sobs and squirts and squirts around his softening cock over and over and over again, soaking them with her love, shaking from the residual orgasms that roll endlessly through her. 

There's no way he's ready to share all of this with a baby. No way he's ready to sacrifice time away from Ginny to take care of a child. THIS is everything they have fought, lied, stolen and begged to keep for themselves. He HAS to be able to milk and fuck his pregnant little sister five times a day like this; a baby will only get in the way. 

They'll absolutely have a kid together eventually, many of them hopefully, but everything is so good, so perfect just like this: Ginny six-months pregnant with her brother's baby in her womb, both frozen in time, they way she's always meant to be. Their daughter can wait; they're in no rush.

They agree that night to give it a year, but SEVEN pass before they finally decide to take a break for a baby. Percy's over forty now and the age difference between them is really starting to show. They save the hair from Percy's next hair cut as well, just to make sure that, if they need, they can always polyjuice potion him back into a virile young forty year old man at a later date.

Ginny remains fourteen forever, even after their daughter is born and she gets pregnant again. And, by then, they've amassed a small fortune and have no problem hiring a live-in maid to take care of their children every few hours so that Percy never ever has to compromise on his promise to fuck and milk his pregnant little sister five times a day.   
–

 

The end?  
Comments/kudos very appreciated. Let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
